


Monsters

by RiottBliss



Category: Monster High, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamory, monster high AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Drew McIntyre/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Buddy Murphy/Aalyah Mysterio, Jake Atlas/Austin Theory, Mandy Rose/Trent Seven, Pac | Adrian Neville/T. J. Perkins | Manik/Courtney Rush | Rosemary, Sonya Deville/Paige | Britani Knight, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Kudos: 1





	Monsters

“Did you see?!? Did you see?!?!” Aalyah flew down to sit next to her boyfriend. “What?” Buddy chuckled. “We have four new students coming!! All hybrids” “Four hybrid monsters? That’s rare” Austin Theory purred, his pet snake curling around his arm, his blue cat eyes practically glowing. “Yup!” Aalyah grinned.

“I mean, if we have kids they’ll be half dragon half werecat” Jake Atlas pointed out to Austin. “Meow” Austin purred further. “Alright lovebirds knock it off” Seth Rollins groaned. Austin hissed at him.

“Four hybrids coming to Monster High” Aalyah mused, eating into her chicken fried rice, obviously thinking of something for the school paper. Seth shook his head and turned back to his Monster History paper.

_Who portrayed Frankenstein’s Monster in the successful Frankenstein film?_

Seth shook his head further. ‘Boris Karloff’ he wrote.

He practically grew up on old monster movies due to his adoptive parents. A were-lion for a father and a witch for a mother. The son of Jekyll and Hyde, a werewolf, and the daughters of the Boogeyman for siblings, while he, Seth was…..normal. A normie as other students would call it. It didn’t matter if he aced all the classes.

It didn’t matter if he could see pass all the defenses his mom had put up around the school. Many thought he didn’t deserve to be there.

Seth sighed and put his paper away, watching Austin lick his hand before petting his snake more. “I hate to bug you but you know licking your fur is extremely unhygienic” Aalyah gasped. Austin looked at her before growling. Aalyah was always reading too much into tabloids, spreading around rumors with no facts.

Buddy did nothing to stop it.

“I’m not getting a wax” Austin hissed, his black ears going back. Seth couldn’t see it but his tail was probably fuzzy with anger. William the snake hissed in stereo with his owner. “I’m just saying” Aalyah muttered. “You’re going to my sassy sixteen party right?” she glared at Seth. “I don’t know, normie at your party?” Seth cringed.

“You’re not a normie” Aalyah flipped her dark purple hair back. “A normie wouldn’t be able to see this place let along come here” Seth smiled at her, though knew she was just trying to make him feel better.

——

A loud whimper alerted Seth as he made his way to his mothers office. “Fucking Peta!” A young boy yelled, whimpering more. “Activists tagged me in the fucking mall” “Why did they do that?” Stephanie asked softly asked. “They think I’m wearing fur” “I mean…you are” Ruby muttered. Seth thought the boy was going to attack her.

“I am. My own” he ripped off his jacket to reveal patches of white fur scattered around his body. He growled further. “Banshee-werewolf, fur shows up wherever it feels like.” “You’ll be ok here TJ. No humans are allowed here besides my son”

Stephanie gestured to Seth who shyly waved. TJ’s eye twitched as he looked at Seth. “I’m not anti-monster. I have brothers and sisters that are monters” “You’re human?” “100%” Seth shrugged. TJ’s werewolf ears twitched as well. “You smell like ash” he said. Seth frowned. “We’ll see you and your friends tomorrow” Stephanie led TJ out, the hybrid giving one last look


End file.
